Un pequeño cambio
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: AU, una mudanza, un piso y dos mujeres.


_Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en la siguiente historia me pertenecen, ... aunque a veces me gustaría._

Me dijeron que la felicidad se siente como un escalofrío bajando por la piel, una ligera cosquilla que se baja por la espalda, como si alguien suavemente la tocara. También la describieron como mariposas saltando, como caballos corriendo, como aves volando. Finalmente alguien me dijo que no podía ser descrita, que tendría que esperar para experimentarla en carne propia. Desde ese día, espere, espere y espere. Primero fue un escalofrío en la piel, supuse que fue la costumbre de verte todos los días, sentada junto a mí. Luego las cosquillas llegaron cuando clavaste tu mirada en la mía y sonreíste suavemente, creo que devolví el saludo con una sonrisa estúpida, la verdad es que no me di cuenta. Mariposas saltando, caballos corriendo, aves volando, veía de todo cuando pasabas cerca de mí –creo que hasta se acerco buda a darme un abrazo, pero quien sabe… en esos días no estaba muy equilibrada que digamos-, podía sentir, si cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar, el ritmo de tu corazón al palpitar. Si, debo confesar que caí en una adicción drástica, perseguía tu mirada en donde estuvieras y secretamente olía el lugar que habías ocupado. Aprendí tus horarios, la hora a la que llegabas, el tren que abordabas, el vagón que preferías, la marca de tu shampoo con solo oler tu pelo y, por extraño que parezca, los días que te lavabas el cabello. Las cosas fueron sucediéndose suavemente –para mi desesperación- y terminamos por concertar una cita, no era una cita en realidad, solo te ayudaría cargando las cosas en tu cambio de casa, pero en fin, me valía igual para mis propósitos. Ese día llegué manejando el camión de mi jefe –lo tome sin permiso, pero el muy flojo con un poco de suerte no se dará ni cuenta de que le falta la joya de la familia en el garaje- ya que la cómoda moto que suelo usar para asistir a la facultad no sería útil acarreando cosas por toda la ciudad. Te mudabas más cerca de la universidad y de mí, me encontraba… ¿feliz?, supongo que sí, estaba sintiendo todos los síntomas que me habían descrito. Además podría verte más seguido si se me antojaba, ya que tu nuevo departamento estaba solo a 5 minutos en moto del mío, si, mucha… felicidad.

* * *

Era divertido observarla, corría solicita a todo lo que le pedía, si le hubiera pedido el Tibet seguramente me habría traído un templo al hombro, preguntando donde podría dejarlo para mí. Al principio pensé en jugar con ella un rato, como con todas, después de todo una más entre las que me seguían no haría diferencia… me preciaba de ser un tigre, y uno muy rayado, ¿qué mal podía ocasionar una raya más?. Ese día también fue diversión, llegaste en un pequeño camión, y todas mis cosas cupieron en un solo viaje, vaya creí que tenía más muebles, supongo que las proporciones engañan a veces. Parecías contenta de ayudar… y debo admitir que te veías bastante bien con esa ropa gastada y suelta, hacía que tus formas de mujer se perdieran y solo se insinuaran suavemente donde eran más pronunciadas, tu cara manchada del polvo que se juntaba en mis recuerdos, tarareando una canción pasada de moda sonriendo a cada transeúnte que se cruzaba por el camino. Observé el espejo retrovisor y me encontré a mi misma sonriendo inútilmente, supongo que me he divertido en este juego contigo… pero hoy acabará, te pediré un poco más de ayuda y culminaré el trabajo con una noche que no olvidaras. Después de todo no embale esa caja de las últimas solo por casualidad, velas, té, accesorios de baño, etc, todo lo necesario para adecentarme y ponerla a punto a ella también. Volví a mirar el espejo y me di cuenta de que mi sonrisa ahora era más grande… y más lujuriosa.

Estacionó en los aparcamientos del edificio, subir y bajar las cajas fue de locos, gracias al cielo nos dieron un carro para descargar con más facilidad. Luego de usar indiscriminadamente el ascensor logramos acomodar todo en el piso, un poco más grande, que había rentado. Le ofrecí una tasa de té y una ducha, ella quiso resistirse, pero alegué que debía estar cansada luego de tanto ajetreo y que esa era la forma que tenía para darle las gracias. Aceptó solo con la condición de que me ayudaba a desempacar las tazas, hay que ver, una niña hosca por fuera y gentil por dentro, si, tiene capturada mi atención esta mujer.

Calentar un poco de agua y sacar unas tazas nos tomó más tiempo del presupuestado, ¿quién diría que yo olvidaría traer unos fósforos a mano para prender el gas?, defecto de mi memoria y de la cocina que no tiene automático. Le di una toalla y la encamine a la ducha, resistiendo la tentación de sugerirle que la tomáramos juntas. Era mejor que yo preparara el té mientras ella se duchaba, además, resultaría mucho más impactante cuando saliera del baño y me viera en 'paños menores', sonriendo preparé un poco de té de jazmín, confiando en sus propiedades afrodisíacas. Me retiré un poco para ver mi obra, era una buena presentación de una mesa de té, a pesar de las cajas amontonadas y que solo hubieran unas tazas con un platillo de galletas sobre la mesa. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando paso al vapor y a una mujer soberbia, me apronté a darme vuelta mientras verificaba que mi quijada estuviera en su lugar, le señale la mesa y con una sonrisa le pedí que me esperara mientras me bañaba. Ella me sonrío, y talvez sin darse cuenta, caminó dejando que sus caderas jugaran levemente en el conjunto de ropa que le había dado. Corrí lo más disimuladamente que pude al baño, esperando que mi nariz aguantara el recorrido.

* * *

Me senté, algo incomoda con la ropa que me había dado, después de todo esos pantalones a media pierna y la blusa blanca no eran muy sueltas que digamos, aunque feliz por usar algo de ella. Repasé con la mirada el lugar, era un apartamento bonito en un décimo piso y con una bonita vista, salí al balcón y a lo lejos distinguí la facultad y mi conjunto de apartamentos. Sonreí, no, definitivamente no podría ver su ventana desde la mía… suspiré mientras descartaba finalmente la compra de binoculares que tenía pensada. Volví a la mesa y me deje caer sin mucho cuidado, esperé contando las maderas del suelo, preguntándome como se vería cuando saliera, rememorando el día, todas las veces que habíamos topado, cuando accidentalmente me daba la mano, la vez que 'sin querer' tropecé sobre ella y dejé que una sonrisa tonta me cruzara el rostro.

La puerta del baño se abrió, sorprendentemente rápido a mi parecer. La escena parecía de una película, el vapor delimitando su camino, ella en ropa más bien escasa caminando despreocupadamente y seductoramente ensanchando su sonrisa a cada paso que daba hacia mí y yo con cara de infarto, supongo. Me dijo que debía cerrar mi boca si no quería que me vieran las amígdalas. Molesta y totalmente roja cerré la boca y me senté, mirando el suelo. Ella procedió a servir el té, sentarse y darme los agradecimientos por acompañarla en este día. Con señas y una voz entrecortada y forzada le señalé que no se preocupara, no era una molestia ayudarle, menos si se vestía así luego… claro, eso no lo dije en voz alta, antes muerta, aunque supongo que no habría sido capaz de decirlo. Tomamos el té hablando de cosas sin importancia y comunes, como la universidad y el sector donde vivíamos. Se rió cuando le conté de mis ganas de matar al portero, al jardinero y al auxiliar de la universidad, esos malditos siempre se quejaban de mí y mi moto. Algunas veces por saltar la valla del estacionamiento, cosa que no tiene importancia ya que como estudiante no pago, otro porque sus queridas flores y árboles se meten en mi camino, ¿es mi culpa acaso que se les ocurra poner un jardín cerca de los estacionamientos, y el último porque las paredes quedaban con marcas de neumáticos, ¡vamos, nunca han intentado maniobrar por las paredes!, amargados. Terminada la comida me ofrecí para lavar, aunque claro sin lavalozas o algo lo único que pude hacer fue pasar las tazas y el plato por el agua. Supuse que era hora de irme, así que tomé las llaves del camión y anuncié mi retirada. Ahí empezó lo extraño, podría jurar que una sombra de pánico cruzo por sus ojos rojos y que se acerco seductoramente, con un ligero ronroneo y un suave acento me preguntó el por qué de la prisa, balbuceé que mi trabajo empezaría pronto y que… el mundo se fue de espaldas cuando me saltó encima.

-Ara, ¿estás segura que quieres ir, Nat-su-ki?- Me preguntó en el oído, afirmada como podía del mueble de la cocina para no caerme, tragué saliva ¿cómo podría resistirme a ese pedido?, pero si no me presentaba en una hora más seguramente quedaría de patas en la calle y sin dinero siquiera para comprar un frasco de mayonesa

-Es que… el trabajo… el camión… ehh- Las palabras se arrastraron por mi boca, supongo que no quedo contenta con esa explicación porque se acercó y las tomo directamente de mis labios. Los colores subieron a mi rostro y me nublaron la visión. Estática sentí como soltaba mi boca y suspiraba juguetonamente en mi oreja.

-Puedes ir, pero… recuerda llegar de vuelta, ¿eh?- Soltó, tomó una de mis manos y sentí como algo frío se deslizaba por ellas. Luego se alejo un poco. Asentí como pude, y más en el cielo que en la tierra salí del apartamento. Ahí pude volver a respirar.

* * *

Lo confieso, me afirme de la pared en cuanto salió, ¡Dios, ¿qué tiene esa mujer?, me ha dejado prendada y ni siquiera correspondió mi beso. Corrí buscando las cajas donde había guardado las sabanas, ya que la cama eran unos palos apoyados a la muralla junto al colchón. Armé rápidamente la cama y le puse sabanas decentes. Luego desempaqué un poco más de ropa y lo esencial para mantener una buena noche de amor. Miré mi reloj, eran las 8 pm, no mencionó la hora a la que salía, así que decidí esperarla descansando sobre la cama, claro no tomé en cuenta el cansancio de la mudanza y en mis expectativas nunca estaba el dormirme a los cinco minutos de haberme estirado sobre el lecho.

* * *

La mujer abrió la puerta suavemente, procurando no hacer ruido, después de todo eran las 2 de la mañana y no esperaba a nadie despierta a esa hora. Dejó con cuidado las llaves y el casco sobre la primera superficie que encontró y se fue maldiciendo mentalmente todo el camino, mientras sus pies chocaban contra todas las cajas y paredes que se encontraban. Finalmente dio de cara con la puerta que daba al dormitorio, maldijo nuevamente por lo bajo mientras sobaba su adolorida nariz. No se sorprendió de ver a la castaña durmiendo placidamente sobre la cama, lo que si la sorprendió fue encontrarla casi desnuda. Subió las rodillas a la cama, intentando no mover demasiado la misma, unas gotas de sangre se deslizaron de su nariz cuando se acercó un poco más a la mujer bañada por la luz de la luna. Su mente entró en pánico cuando sus manos, sin permiso de nadie, tocaron imperceptiblemente la cadera de la joven y las gotas se convirtieron en una cascada. Conteniendo el chorro de sangre con la mano para no manchar tan indecorosamente el cubrecama, se sacó la chaqueta de cuero y la tapo con ella, luego se tendió a su lado y abrazándola tímidamente por la espalda dejó que el sueño la llevara a los mismos dominios que su amada.

"Ara, ¿Y esto?" Se pregunto la mujer mientras despertaba incómoda por los rayos de sol que le daban directo en la cara. "Lo siguiente en desempacar son las cortinas" anotó mentalmente mientras se incorporaba, pero notó un peso inusual en su estómago, se dio vuelta y se encontró con la imagen de una peliazul abrazándola por la espalda y con hilo de saliva muy cercano a tocar su piel, se rió por lo bajo ante la situación y le arregló algunos cabellos tras la oreja. Tomó con ternura la chaqueta que le servía de manta y la dejo al lado, acerco su rostro al de la joven y le hablo suavemente

-Natsuki- Susurró cerca de su oreja, la aludida no se dio por enterada –Natsuki, despierta- Sonrió mientras la mujer abría levemente los ojos y era cegada por los rayos de luz –Vamos Natsuki, quiero ver tus ojos verdes, despierta- La joven abrió los ojos y una mueca de pánico le cruzo el rostro. Natsuki saltó de la cama y quedó sentada en la esquina de la misma, una gama de colores se sucedieron por su rostro –Vaya, mi Natsuki es muy graciosa cuando tiene un poco de baba en la boca- Comento sonriendo la castaña, rápidamente la aludida limpió su boca y su color se estacionó definitivamente en el rojo brillante.

-Shizuru, yo…- Empezó sin poder terminar, ya que los labios de ella se posaron sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y la mujer le sonrió con esos extraños ojos rojos.

-Ara, Natsuki, ¿por qué esa cara?, eres la primera mujer con la que solo duermo- Ronroneó, dispuesta a corregir esa situación, se acercó un poco más y le besó el cuello. La joven Kuga no atinó a hacer nada más que abrazarla.

-Shizuru… yo… yo… yo te quiero- Confesó torpemente. La aludida se detuvo, mientras consideraba el peso de la declaración, luego sonriendo volvió a besarla, lentamente feliz de que ahora la correspondiera –Déjame estar contigo, solo unos momentos, bastaran…- Natsuki susurró esas últimas frases y algo más que la castaña no logró identificar.

-Unos momentos y muchos más te daré- Contesto Shizuru, antes de recostarla sobre la cama y volver a besarla "No sé por qué… pero, me gustaría ver que hay más allá, saber que tiene que me hace olvidar todo… tal vez está sea la raya más importante del tigre" sonrió nuevamente, ahora no con lujuria, sino con algo más detrás, algo parecido al amor. Natsuki le dedicó una sonrisa de estúpida enamorada de vuelta y la atrajo para darle nuevamente un beso.

-¿Natsuki?- Comentó la castaña de paso, antes de acomodarse un poco más sobre la morena.

-¿Hm?-

-No sabía que eras virgen- Rió señalando las gotas de sangre que se habían caído de la nariz de Natsuki la noche anterior.

-¡SHIZURU!- Gritó la joven, levantándose de golpe y tomando el color de un salmón, La aludida rió de buena gana y finalmente la ojiverde se le unió. Natsuki se sintió dulcemente estafada, no le habían descrito los síntomas de la felicidad, sino del amor. El nuevo día se levantaba con sus risas, y el vecino del piso de abajo, dispuesto a poner una denuncia contra la nueva inquilina si volvía a despertarlo a las 6 de la mañana un día domingo.

_NdA: Primer fanfic que escribó sobre esta serie... fue bastante divertido. Esperando que lo disfruten ^^_


End file.
